


filled with desire to make you my own

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Breast Fucking, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, so it's not alastor from his human life but an entirely different au, there is a slight plot but it's rushed, this is a different verse where alastor looks like his demon self but is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: There's a killer on the loose in New Orleans, but people are escaping reality by finding refuge in performance bars. It's there that Alastor meets Mimzy, an entrancing flapper girl that catches his eye... and it seems that he's caught her eye, too.
Relationships: Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Kudos: 76
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	filled with desire to make you my own

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 9: titfucking.
> 
> this was supposed to be better but i got lazy :( sorry. i love alastor/mimzy though.

Despite the current state of New Orleans, there was still hustle and bustle in the clubs. People were mostly buddied together, particularly the women, given the recent news of a serial killer on the loose who happened to be targeting women. Everywhere Alastor looked, there were women side by side; taking their drinks together, sometimes accompanied by their male counterparts. ‘What a nice sense of unity,’ Alastor thought to himself as he sipped his drink. Whiskey. The club he was at was set for a performance, despite the recent grim accounts, perhaps to cheer the patrons up and lift their spirits from worldly issues.

The dark curtains raised. The club quieted, aside from a few scattered whispers, and there she stood on the stage, microphone stand wrapped between her fingers.

_ What a woman,  _ Alastor had thought when Mimzy - that was her name, Mimzy - moved upon her stage, her body clad with a tight little dress and lit brightly by neon pink lights. Her hands ran down her thick curves, accentuated by the clothes she wore, over her thighs and then up to her plump breasts, swaying her hips as she sang into the microphone.  _ What a woman indeed. _

_ ‘I wanna be loved by you, yes you, nobody else but you…’ _

Alastor was in the small crowd of people, watching her work her magic, when their eyes had met one another’s from across the way. Alastor looked back into her eyes, and Mimzy’s lips quirked a bit into a smile, and she swung her right hip dramatically to the side, her short hair brushing against her blushed cheeks. She lifted her hand up to that tuft of hair and bounced it on her palm invitingly.

_ ‘I wanna be loved by you alone, boop-boop-a-doop!’ _

When the show had ended and the people had scattered, not as entranced as Alastor had been by Mimzy’s performance, he approached and then complimented her boldly. “What a performance that was, my dear lady,” he’d said to her, and he took her hand in his, kissed it cordially with his lips, made her giggle in response. She batted her mascara-thick eyelashes coyly, pursed her red lips. “Might I say that I’ve never been so entranced by a woman before.”

It was true; partially so (there was something special about this Mimzy, more so than the women who came before her, something that Alastor couldn’t quite put his finger on; and that was intriguing enough). Alastor never used the same line on a woman twice, but he played the same game to get them back home with him… and what an easy game it was, to get them to fall for his charms.

“Well golly, sir, I love a man who can appreciate my talents,” Mimzy had said, and then, her eyes lidded, to show off the purple eyeshadow that decorated her lids. “And a man who can appreciate… other assets, too,” she continued, and then, she pressed her arms together to accentuate her bouncy breasts. “You’re lookin’, aren’t ya?”

That’s what had led them here, to Alastor’s apartment, with Mimzy on her knees in front of him. 

“I gotta tell ‘ya, I was a little nervous comin’ home with ya. A handsome, charmin’ guy like you… well, it’s not like I’m not used to the attention,” Mimzy said, not at all subtle or humble, as she reached to unzip Alastor’s dapper dress pants. “But there’s been a killer is New Orleans, lately. I’m sure you’ve heard of ‘em. Preyin’ on pretty girls like me!” Mimzy reached into Alastor’s boxers and fished out his cock, already semi-hard, and began to stroke him to life. Alastor exhaled through his nose as Mimzy did so, and Mimzy smirked up at him… knowingly. “It’s unimaginable. But you’re a real gentleman, Alastor. You couldn’t hurt me if you wanted to.”

Alastor chuckled as Mimzy stroked him off with her soft hand. “Mimzy, dear, don’t you find this bedroom talk to be a little gruesome?” Even as he said so, however, he stiffened underneath the touch of her fingers.

“Little guy doesn’t seem to be complainin’,” Mimzy commented with a purr, her eyes on her thick, meaty prize. She rubbed her thumb over the flushed head, and then pressed the pad of her thumb to the slit to coax out his pre.

“I suppose not, no,” Alastor agreed with a smirk to mirror her own, the tension in his shoulders becoming relaxed as Mimzy worked as much magic on her cock as she did her microphone on stage. “The fact still remains that their are other things at hand to focus on.”

Mimzy giggled coquettishly as she stroked up and down Alastor’s length a few more times for good measure, making sure he was fully ready for her. “More like  _ in _ my hand,” Mimzy purred, her accent thick in her tone. “Though, I think there’s somewhere else you’d rather be, huh?”

Mimzy released Alastor’s cock to instead pull the front part of her dark purple dress down. Her breasts practically bounced out of their confines. There was nothing but a black brassiere underneath, one that Mimzy quickly tugged down in addition to the dress. Her skin was creamy and spotless, and her nipples were a rosy pink, a contrast to her dark lips and eyes. 

“Like what ya see?” Mimzy asked him, pressing her ample breasts together to accentuate her flashed assets. “You can fuck ‘em, if you wanna… and you do, don’t you? Fuck, you’re twitchin’. Little Al’s excited.”

Mimzy ran her finger up the base of Alastor’s cock and bounced it off the tip. Alastor, meanwhile, grinned down at her. “And tell me, my dear, what  _ sane _ man wouldn’t be, with a gal like you in front of him?” He said smoothly. Mimzy laughed lightly again and took Alastor’s dick into her hands, scooting her body forward with her knees. Once she was in front of him, breasts and all, she leaned forward and sandwiched Alastor’s cock right between her tits.

Alastor felt a shudder go through his body as his cock was caressed by her cleavage. Her skin was so soft and supple. He was not unused to the touch of a woman, the feel of their skin, but Mimzy - she was like heaven.

“There we go,” Mimzy cooed, similarly enjoying the sensations that Alastor was. She pressed her breasts together as she began to move them up and down Alastor’s cock, rousing the skin to redden further. “Just sit back and enjoy, handsome. I promise ‘ya, I’m not some tramp who does this often… you just happened to catch my eye, is all.”

“And you, mine,” Alastor told her honestly, voice still perfectly even despite Mimzy’s titjob, eyes fixated on the way she moved, the way her lips parted in delight as she gazed down at the work she was doing on his cock.

Mimzy smirked and leaned down to kiss the tip of Alastor’s dick as she massaged her breasts around his girth. “Romantic guy, aren’t ‘ya?” She muttered, and let her tongue loll out to lather the tip of Alastor’s cock as she intensified the movement of her breasts. Over and over they rolled over Alastor’s cock, and occasionally, Mimzy would slide them from the top of his shaft to the very bottom, before returning to the top, where she locked her lips around his cockhead and sucked gently.

Alastor’s body stiffened in response to Mimzy’s loving and dedicated treatment of his dick, but he was very controlled, so he resisted the urge to buck into her mouth. Mimzy purred around the tip of his dick before she slowly slid her lips off of it to let her tongue dart across her mouth, seemingly to collect his taste.

“C’mon, Al… I want to feel you cum all over my pretty tits.” Another kiss to the head of his cock. Teasing. “Don’t you wanna?”

She began to move her breasts faster along his lengthy cock, pumping the member between them. Alastor finally groaned lightly, though his smile was still ever-present on his face. Mimzy claimed that she didn’t do this often, but it was clear that she knew how to work a man over with her body. She had honed her craft thoroughly. 

Alastor laughed lowly as Mimzy batted her eyelashes at him. “My dear… you are an exceptional woman.”

He managed to compliment her before, with the aid of her soft breasts, he came all over them. Alastor’s hips twitched just slightly forward as he unloaded onto her creamy skin, decorating the tops of them, and Mimzy cooed in awe at just how much Alastor had to give her. Ropes of white painted her flesh, and Mimzy didn’t once stop rolling her breasts over the dick, even as it came on her. It was what she wanted, after all.

“That’s a good boy,” Mimzy said in delight as Alastor’s orgasm began to die down, only shooting a few more spurts onto her to mix with the rest of the white on her skin. “Fuck, you gave me so much.” Her voice was a coquettish giggle, filled with endless charm. “You must really like me, huh? To let me live long enough to give you a titjob.” She licked the tip of his cock to collect the remnants of his cum as she did so.

The line was almost comical with how casually it was spoken. Alastor’s eyebrows cocked upward, but still he smiled. He tilted his head.

“My, but however did a _flapper girl_ figure me out?”

“Charmin’ fella like you, all alone at the bar - no lady friends you’re escortin’, eyes like a wolve’s. I knew it musta been you they’ve been talkin’ about in the news.”

Mimzy released Alastor’s cock from its hold between her tits and settled back onto her rump. She let her fingers run over the tops of her breasts to collect Alastor’s sticky semen before she popped a finger into her mouth to suck it off,  _ still  _ putting on a show for Alastor, even now, knowing what she knew about him. 

No. She likely knew for the moment she saw him.

“You have a good eye,” Alastor commented. “And a twisted heart.”

“Birds of a feather, baby,” Mimzy’s large grin reached from ear to ear. “Your secret’s safe with me. But the question is, what’ll _ you _ do?”

Alastor returned her grin.


End file.
